


alright

by TheGalacticKitten



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen, real bad but I needed to write something easy n chill, set during the one fight in the stolen memories arc thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGalacticKitten/pseuds/TheGalacticKitten
Summary: drabble from th Luffy v Zoro when the seahorse boy took their memories





	alright

This isn't Zoro.

This isn't Zoro.

This isn't Zoro.

The thought kept zipping through his mind as he dodged swinging swords, eyebrows furrowed and swinging punches to keep from being killed.

The sting of a graze lit up his cheek and he jumped back a few meters. "Zoro!" He shouted, his desperateness leaking into his voice.

Cold, emotionless eyes stared through him, through his soul. This isn't Zoro.

Then came Oni Giri. Oh, lord, he thought he was done for as those blades bit into his chest, but someone was looking out for him.

Tears stung his eyes for a moment before he collected himself, straightening up and facing the other. The next onslaught came, and he had no time to prepare. He could feel the cool metal ripping through his skin.

If this was how he was to go out, at least it was at the hands of a friend.


End file.
